


Ode to a Wielded Mace

by potionpen



Category: Slayers (anime)
Genre: Gen, Other, Whee!, Xel is totally gay (or even straight) for anyone who will stomp him flat, metered
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potionpen/pseuds/potionpen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What it says on the label.<br/>(A personal favorite, god help me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ode to a Wielded Mace

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers, I'm not making a profit...
> 
> ....and I don't know what possessed me...

.v\O/v. .v\O/v. .v\O/v. .v\O/v. .v\O/v.  
O favored toy of miscreant's skill,  
Stout guardian of a lady's shrill  
And hasty Virtue, and her placid state,  
Companion fair when she's irate --  
How quick my heart when you are near!  
And mark, I pray, the sheer  
Abandon which informs my breath,  
Makes wide my eyes. I invite death  
To touch your sweet-spiked face again!  
And I alone of Fortune's men  
Possess the bait to tempt you close.  
To banish that which is morose  
Is all my joy. It matters naught  
Should drear's replacement be the hot  
And tempered fury's roar,  
Nor yet a merry crowing, for  
Inciting chaos is my bliss.  
If Lizardbreath can't deal with this,  
Why, let us once again embrace  
(Your castiron weight hard on my face),  
For clowns care not what fate they've won,  
From only gloom and boredom run,  
Nor rightful agony will shun.  
(A laugh I love, but when all's done,  
The lady's wrath is _lots of fun_.)  
.v\O/v. .v\O/v. .v\O/v. .v\O/v. .v\O/v.


End file.
